


Juita

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Lizzie berusaha mencari pengesahan bagi presensi nyata sosok Darcy.





	Juita

**Author's Note:**

> Pride & Prejudice milik Jane Austen. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil kenutungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Tindak-tanduk seseorang merupakan cerminan bagi pola pikirnya.

Namun, terhadap premis yang diyakininya itu, tak terpikir oleh Lizzie akan sutau dispensasi. Apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan lelaki yang pernah bertakhta dalam dirinya sebagai yang paling  _durjana_.

Hingga detik-detik menegangkan di altar pelaminan, Lizzie tak ingin berusaha menguak misteri ini. Kapan tepatnya Darcy menaruh rasa padanya. Yang pasti bukan di pandangan pertama, saat dirinya mendekat ingin basa-basi dengan penguasa  _Derbyshire_ itu, hanya untuk menerima jawaban tersirat penolakan.

Seperti kata sahabatnya Chaty bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta itu bodoh, begitu pula orang yang menanam benci. Lalu mengapa tidak ada ungkapan  _'jatuh benci',_ padahal kata 'cinta' sering dikawal oleh 'benci'?

Itu juga tidak Lizzie temukan jawabannya, padahal sudah ratusan buku yang dibaca. Bolehlah para ahli bahasa mengerjakan  _PR_ mencari jawaban bagi pertanyaan ini, supaya dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran Lizzie.

Lizzie terpekur di depan piano. Denting melodi terakhir meluncur di bawah tindihan telunjuk dan jari manisnya.

"Puas mendengar permainanku, Mr. Darcy?"

Lizzie menatap Darcy lurus. Lelaki itu balas memandangnya lamat.

Lizzie berusaha mencari pengesahan bagi presensi nyata sosok Darcy. Mungkin karena lelaki ini mengulurkan tangan padanya, menawarkan diri jadi  _penguasa_ yang merajai hatinya. Semenjak surat yang mengguncang pendirian Lizzie itu, terjadi pergeseran  _takhta_ bagi posisi Darcy. Mungkin juga karena 'cinta' berseberangan dengan 'benci'. Mengukuhkan fakta akan  _hubungan gelap_ antara dua entitas yang terpisah garis tipis itu.

Sebagaimana benang tak kasat mata, yang pernah melintang di antara jalan mereka berdua.

"Luar biasa. Kau punya bakat bermusik, Miss. Darcy."

Lizzie menelengkan kepala. Merasakan aroma nostalgia. Dia menyelidiki arti tatapan Darcy. Pandangan yang sama seperti berbulan lalu, saat dia bermain piano milik Bibi Darcy─yang pernah jadi batu sandungan bagi pernikahan mereka. Kali ini tanpa kebencian, dan tidak ada prasangka. Darcy tulus memuji.

Mengapa Lizzie baru sadar sekarang, kalau Darcy adalah satu orang yang sama? Tidak ada yang berubah dari karakteristiknya.

"Apakah itu berarti celaan, Mr. Darcy? Aku ini payah dalam bermusik."

Lizzie tidak merendah. Dia baru saja menemukan arti kilatan mata Darcy. Sekarang tak lagi penting sejak kapan atau mengapa dia dipilih Darcy. Sebab cinta selalu menemukan jalannya sendiri.

"Bisa tidak, membedakan mana yang celaan, mana yang pujian? Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja keras, Miss. Darcy. Tak perlu disembunyikan." Lelaki itu berbisik mendekat telinganya, seperti ingin menggoda. Suara bass-nya serupa sapuan angin pagi.

Ketahuan ya? Lizzie tidak terkejut. Bukan. Ini bukan dalam rangka menuruti opini seseorang bahwa keahlian akan diperoleh dengan terus berlatih. Lizzie meyakini prinsipnya sendiri. Namun, sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan berterus terang, kalau sebetulnya ingin tampil memukau di hadapan Darcy.

Darcy tersenyum, merapatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lizzie. Kening mereka nyaris menempel.

Inilah mengapa Lizzie menarik di matanya. Perempuan ini senang melakukan tindakan yang tak terduga.

Musik yang dimainkan Lizzie sangat berkilau, dan dentingannya bagai kepak sayap merpati di ujung cakrawala.

Mungkin karena Lizzie yang memainkan melodi itu. Wanita pertama dan terakhir yang jadi labuhan hatinya.

"Yah ... Aku memang sering berlatih main piano." Lizzie tak sanggup mengelak. "Tidak lucu kan, kalau suatu saat aku diminta main piano di pesta-pesta, tapi malah mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Darcy. Kau pemenangnya, Mr. Darcy."

Wajah Lizzie digelitik hembusan napas Darcy. Telunjuk dan ibu jari lelaki itu menyapu dagu, lalu bibir.

Sentuhannya hangat. Dia menyukai cara Darcy membelai pipinya. Lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Lizzie tak keberatan Darcy selalu menjadi pemenang atas dirinya.

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Lizzie. Dia tak ingin melepas ciuman itu. Lizzie mengalungkan lengan di leher suaminya, menarik wajah Darcy mendekat, membalas perlakuan itu dengan yang lebih berarti. Tiba-tiba, tampak di mata Lizzie─senyata imajinasi: terjalnya bebatuan yang pernah merintangi jalan mereka, pecah menjadi hamburan debu seindah warna pelangi.


End file.
